


ninjas of love.

by librastrai



Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, Dehumanization, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Impact Play, Manipulation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mirror Sex, Mommy Kink, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Pet Play, Public Sex, Restraints, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librastrai/pseuds/librastrai
Summary: Now that's a katana.*A collective of smut snippets & twitter threads that I don't want to upload as full pieces.Any & all triggering content will be warned for at the beginning of an entry, but please beware this is for adults (18) & only adults. It is up to you to curate your content.I will sometimes take requests if one catches my eye. There is a 500 word limit.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong, Cinder Fall/Taiyang Xiao Long, James Ironwood/Ruby Rose, James Ironwood/Winter Schnee, Marrow Amin/Clover Ebi, Ozma/Ambrosius, Summer Rose/Salem (RWBY)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. negotiations (james/ruby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **rosewood thread ; negotiations.**
> 
> **kinks / warnings :** dubious consent, impact play (being slapped), orgasm control, restraints, begging, d/s, age gap, underage (ruby is 17)
> 
>  **notes :** none.

"Please, _please_."

Drool slips down her chin, poor little Rose bound to the bed in an _adorable_ display of need. Trembling thighs spread wide with a metal bar, her excitement & slick dripping down pale skin. Hands, clammy, flexing, curling into fists. Dark hair splayed over her flushed face, eyes like melted coins unfocused & hazy. _He'd made her into such a mess._ When James drags a knuckle against her aching clit, the girl shudders and tries to curl in on herself even as her hips jerk, trying to hump the air.

Needing _more._

"You know what you have to do, Miss Rose." A broken whimper spilled from rosy lips.

"I can't." Her voice was so tiny, so hushed; he almost didn't hear it. _Almost._ A beat of silence between them and the disappointed sigh that followed only made Ruby whimper again.

"I expected better from you, Ruby." The way he says her name makes her heart jump into her throat, her needy quim jerk as he pulls his fingers out of her, off of her throbbing clit.

" _No!_ No, please, please don't leave me like this, James—"

A slap to her face.

" _General._ " The cloth is fixed back over her eyes while the Rose is still stunned, the consolatory pat to her cunt before the thick length of a gaudy red vibrator is pushed inside her, causing a garbled moan to spill. "You have to learn faster than that, Miss Rose."

A stifled sob melted with her moan as he set the vibrator is set to the lowest speed, a mere thrumming in her needy hole before he left. An _incentive_. One way or another, he will have Penny Polendina back. Ruby is his key to that. _Even with her mind broken._


	2. power (blake/sun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **blacksun thread ; negotiations.**
> 
> **kinks / warnings :** orgasm control, begging, marking restraints, mommy kink, pegging.
> 
>  **notes :** none.

Sun always looked so beautiful, spread out like this. Miles of golden skin, unmarred & completely for her, muscles straining against his bindings; inviting a blissful touch.

Her tongue along his skin, her fangs scraping in a way that made him shiver.

" _ Blake _ ." 

Deep voice sounded husky, almost _ragged_ from the way she'd had him on edge for hours. Balancing on his tiptoes with his chest pressed to the table top, the Faunus’ cheeks were flushed a perfect red.

Her hand glided along his cock and the red deepened to crimson. Sun’s head dipped to press against the cherry wood as his hips bucked, helpless, unable to feel more than what  _ Blake _ allowed. She had all the control, the  _ power. _ Just as she’d planned from the moment those ribbons were fastened tight around his wrists.

“ _ I’ve got you _ .”

Cooed against the shell of his ear, combined with her thumb teasing over the weeping head of his dick; Blake’s words sent a shiver down his spine. A dry swallow and Sun couldn’t hold back the whine that slipped from bitten lips.

“ _ Please … need to cum. _ ”

When the head of her cock nudges against his hole, drawing a ragged gasp from the blonde and a backwards grind of his hips, desperate to be fucked full; Blake’s laugh exhaled against the shell of his ear. Her sweet lover. So  _ needy _ for her. Her hand slides along his cock, painfully slow, the sweet drag of skin against skin threatening to buckle his knees. “Blake,  _ please _ .”

Delicious touch of her hand tugged away and a sob fell, dark eyes screwed shut. She couldn’t leave him like this.  _ She wouldn’t _ . Thick length of his cock slick with her spit, tip drooling his pre into a pretty little pool on the hardwood floors, breath dragged from his chest, always not enough. He was gonna’ go crazy like this. A fruitless tug on the ribbons and another pitiful sob followed.

“You know what to call me, honey.”

The title spills from his lips with no shame, only need. Adoration.

“Mommy. Mommy, need your cock inside me.”

A pleased hum and the sensation of her thick cock filling him up, partnered with her mouthing a bite against his neck with a shameless lick, had Sun teetering on the edge of cumming. Thank yous fell aplenty, the blonde eagerly fucking himself back on his lover’s dick as she cooed, marking up that beautiful golden skin with  _ her _ marks. When he finally spilled white onto the floor, Blake’s hand jerking his length as she fucked him, Sun swore he saw stars.

“Good boy.”


	3. instinct (clover/marrow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **wishbone thread ; instinct.**
> 
> **kinks / warnings :** mirror sex, pet play, age gap, heat, dubious consent (because of the heat & clover's "playful disregard" of marrow's consent, though this was pre established & they are in a healthy relationship.)
> 
>  **notes :** this one really stretched my limit of 500 words wheeze. writing slut marrow was just too fun i guess ♥

Marrow, frankly put, was a  _ mess _ .

Sat between Clover’s splayed thighs, the older man’s cock hard and insistent against the small of his back, the faunus couldn’t help how his tongue lolled out of parted lips, drool slipping down his chin. Pupils were blown wide till the deep blue of his irises were little more than thin rings surrounding black; Marrow could do little more than whine and pant softly in Clover’s grasp.

Strong hands trailed over the expanse of trembling dark skin, a thumb tweaking one stiff peak and pearly whites tugged into a near feral grin as Clover drank in the ragged, breathy moan that followed. The slightest touches were driving his poor lover  _ crazy _ .

It’d been this way for the past two days, and Clover had enjoyed _every_ moment of it.

Marrow had been sloppily fucking his fist when the elder huntsman returned to their shared apartment, the sheets a drenched mess with sweat and drool and pre, beautiful skin flushed a deep red. The faunus was near tears, something Clover took far too much pleasure in when he gleaned that his lover couldn’t cum without him.

“ _ Poor puppy. _ ”

A shiver ran down the younger Ace Op’s body as Clover nosed against his neck, while his hand knocked Marrow’s aside. “ _ Gonna make you feel so good. _ ” Marrow let his eyes fall shut, thinking that Clover would jerk him off or maybe slide the man’s cock in his mouth, helping the fire burning him up inside  _ cease _ .

Surprised yelp fell from his lips when instead he was manhandled onto the older man’s lap, legs unceremoniously spread. The flush on his body only deepened to a furious crimson when Marrow’s gaze snapped to focus on the fact that he could see himself in a mirror set at the foot of the bed.

“C - Clover!”

Marrow’s head snapped back at the sharp tug on his hair, some fallen loose from his standard bun. A pained yelp, his eyes watered as it melted to a whine with the sensation of teeth against the straining muscles of his neck. “ _ Look so pretty for me. _ ”

Any further protests Marrow had, not that Clover would listen, fell to the wayside as Clover’s calloused palm grasped around his aching cock, no reprieve given before the older man began to jerk him off in earnest while mouthing at his neck, sharp sting of teeth making the faunus moan louder.

“ _ Yes, yes; need it! Don’t stop, please. _ ”

White spilled over Clover’s hand far too quickly, Marrow strung tight as a bow when he shuddered and whimpered and came to his lover’s touch. There was only a moment to drag in greedy breaths of air, the utter  _ need _ in his belly only got worse with this climax, before he was shoved onto his front.

His head rose just in time to see and  _ feel _ the thick length of Clover’s cock pressed against his needy hole, the vicious smirk on the leader’s lips.

“We’re so far from done, puppy.”


	4. devotion (summer/salem)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **seasons of the witch thread ; devotion.**
> 
> **kinks / warnings :** dubious consent , manipulation , implied eye horror , public sex , dehumanization.
> 
>  **notes :** time to flex my skills in some more fucked up porn ♥

Above all, Salem demanded obedience. Loyalty.  _ Devotion _ .

Each of her inner circle had learned this in turn, but with a certain Rose … it had taken some time for the lesson to  _ sink in. _ Summer Rose was no longer her own. Her mind, body, soul; it all belonged to the woman who’s throne she sat beside.

A soft keening sound when pale fingers run through waves of ink dark, magenta tinted hair; Summer has long stopped trying to resist the way she seeks out kindness. Salem’s palm cradling her cheek, fingers running through her hair. Buried in her cunt late at night, the former huntress spread out on the dark queen’s bed, her cries carrying through the castle.

Salem gave kindness rarely, and every time, Summer drank it down greedily.

Voices carry through the hall, the queen and Cinder hammering out the fine details of their plan. The takedown of Beacon Academy. Something almost  _ painful _ rings out in the fog that has long taken root in Summer’s mind, screaming for her to take notice.

It was quickly ignored as a light tug to her dark locks once again spurred her tongue deep into the soft heat of Salem’s cunt, fingers curled into fists on the floor as she sat naked between the woman’s spread legs. The inner court had long learnt to pay no notice to her; regarding her as little more than furniture truly. A pet, for their Queen.

Save for a low coo when Summer’s lips suckled her clit, Salem did the same. Only when she sent Cinder away did her grip in soft hair tighten and tug Summer impossibly closer so she could grind against the woman’s face. Free hand coming to pinch one stiff, purple peak; the Grimm Queen was completely unashamed as she rode her sweet pet to completion. Peachy, pale skin covered in her slick, a lofty smile was given in return as Salem ran a hand over Summer’s cheek.

“ _ Good girl, Summer. _ ”

Head raised out of instinct, Summer didn’t hide the pleased smile that followed, nor how breathy her voice was.

“ _ Thank you, Mistress _ .”

A fond hum and a kiss to the burnt skin around her closed eyes followed.


	5. loyalty (james/winter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ironwinter thread ; loyalty.**
> 
> **kinks / warnings :** none.
> 
>  **notes :** i do not see canon, i do not acknowledge it ♥

“I love you.”

Words were softly murmured against his lips as Winter rocked slowly on his lap. It was dark, his office empty and cold, the only heat he could feel was from her. Her touch, her kiss, her words. They spurred warmth to bloom in the aching hole carved into his chest.

_ What would he do without her? _

A ragged gasp spilled from both their lips as Winter dragged her nails down his back, tight walls clamped down hot and soaked around his cock. “ _ James _ .”

James. It felt like he was floating away, utterly disconnected from her whispered pleas. Only her touch kept him centred. The haze of royal blue meeting steel grey, James stares at Winter like she was an angel.

“ _ I love you. I’m here. _ ”

When his head dips to wrap his lips around one of her stiff, dusky pink nipples, Winter couldn’t help the shaky moan that followed. The way her hips picked up pace to ride him a little faster, the office filling with the hushed gasps and quivering moans from the pair.

At this moment, it was just them. Nothing else mattered.

He loved her. Everything about her, from her steely strength to her sharp wit, sharper tongue. The heart she hid beneath an icy exterior.

Winter had always been by his side.

“ _ I love you. I’m yours. _ ”

James doesn’t notice the way tears have wet his cheeks until her fingers wipe them away, replacing them with her kisses as he shudders beneath her; unloads inside her. Thumb rubbing at her clit brings her over the edge moments later, desperate moans exhaled into the needy kiss they shared.

Moments after are spent like that, the pair entwined, coming down from a moment where together, they felt free.


	6. extra credit (taiyang/cinder)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **tinder thread ; extra credit.**
> 
> **kinks / warnings :** age gap, teacher / student (mostly, she's undercover lmao), exhibitionism.
> 
>  **notes :** another one pushing the limit, guess it was just too hot mwuah.

“Oh,  _ Professor.. _ .”

She’ll be the death of him, he’s sure of it. With that doll - esque smile and those playful eyes, even with all his charm, Taiyang stumbles when Cinder waltzes into the room and places herself securely on his desk. Before he could even begin to tell her he was about to host a class, pale thighs spread and his mouth ran dry the same time his slacks tightened, all at the sight of her pretty, pink cunt presented to him.

“ _ Won’t you help me? _ ”

He should push her off. Tell her that this was highly inappropriate. He was a teacher, she was a  _ student _ .

_ Not for Signal, _ the little voice says in the back of his head. He shakes it off with a groan as heavy hands settle on her silky thighs; his entire body feeling like he was burning up.

A  _ pout _ is all it takes for him to rise to his feet, the sound of the wooden chair scraping against the floor filled the room, followed by the click of the locked door.

“Is that a yes, Profess - ah!”

Any of those simpering, sweet words were quickly cut off by his large hand fisted in her white shirt, his lips insistent and burning against her lips. The only thing Taiyang wanted to hear from her, that sinful little witch, was her moans as he buried himself in her guts on his desk.

Honey gold eyes fluttered as the older man settled between parted thighs, back arching off the oak wood desk as his cock grinded against her bare cunt; only the damp fabric of his slacks keeping her from what she wanted.

“ _ Fuck me, Sir _ .” Her eyes glinted, challenging. Arrogant. “Unless you want your students to find us?”

All that bravado and arrogance melted away with a rough tug of his zipper and the thick length of his cock shoved inside her. Tight, wet heat threatening to make his tiny bit of resolve  _ snap _ . Pouty lips parted, clearly wanting  _ one _ last retort, the upper hand like she was clearly accustomed to. A snarled grin and a harsh rock of his hips before he began to fuck her with hard, heavy thrusts put that dying rebellion to bed. Legs parted like a whore, she was powerless. She’d indulge in that for a moment, like this, feeling pleasure roll through her in waves and her body  _ beg _ for more.

“ _ Gonna make you scream. _ ” Promise growled against her neck, Cinder’s eyes rolled shut as he followed it up with a bite mouthed against her pale skin. God she wanted nothing more. When he dragged her off the desk to bounce on his lap, drawing blood as she bit down on Taiyang’s shoulder, cunt clenching around him as she came.

“ _ We’re not done yet. _ ”

* * *

When he sends her to her dorm later, Cinder ignores the cum drying on her skirt, smiling to herself when she noted his first lesson the next morning.

_ Done? Not even close. _


	7. commissions (ozma/ambrosius)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ozmbrosius thread ; commissions.**
> 
> **kinks / warnings :** none.
> 
>  **notes :** i mean the existence of ambrosius is a spoiler for the latest episode so, y'know. also au where ozma just reincarnates as himself over & over lmao.

“Ambrosius.”

“Nope.”

“You haven’t even—”

“Nada, my little stout hearted friend. Now you can beg n’ plead all you like with those doe lookin’ eyes, but my answer is no. Despite what these delightful trinkets say,” a shake of his arm followed, the golden chains rattling almost ethereally, “I  _ can _ decline.”

Ozma’s eyes rolled as he gave a put upon sigh, knowing that once the spirit’s mind was made up, it was almost impossible to sway him. Ambrosius was an … eccentric form, ephemeral, mesmerizing. In all his long lives, Ozma had met no spirit like him.

No wonder he came back time after time.

“I  _ just _ think it would’ve been a testament to your …  _ power _ . A floating city, up amongst the stars.”

Despite himself, glittering eyes that shone like sapphires couldn’t help but drift over to the knight. Oh that  _ tricksy _ little man. He knew just the right things to croon in order for the spirit to preen like a prize bird. The  _ cock _ in the hen house. Eyes flitted down over Ozma’s form, appreciating the  _ art _ the man practically embodied. A living sculpture, testament to man’s true greatness in creativity and heart. Something he could never quite … replicate. Not like Ozma.

An owlish blink when the knight settled himself upon the spirit’s lap, Ambrosius regarded him with an almost suspicious playfulness and didn’t push the man away when strong, tan hands settled upon his chest. An idle thumb coming to toy with one deep blue nipple, Ambrosius didn’t bother to hide the shudder that followed. This … shouldn’t happen. Yet … it was their greatest creation.

Ozma’s smirk was almost wicked as his head dipped, words murmured against silky smooth skin before his lips wrapped around the spirit’s nipple, other toyed and twisted and teased between two strong fingers. His touch is relentless, teasing,  _ wanting _ as they massage and toy with every inch of skin left up as an offering.

“ _ Let me convince you, old friend _ .”

It was true bliss, the feelings this human could inspire and  _ arouse _ in him. When Ozma’s hips roll back against the length of his hardening cock, aching to remember the feeling of being buried inside the knight, Ambrosius swears he would create entire worlds for Ozma.

When he finally feels the alluring heat of Ozma’s walls around him, cock slowly disappearing inside his tight hole as Ozma mouthed bite marks over the spirit’s tits, nipples stiff and  _ wet _ ; Ambrosius settles on a single city instead. 


End file.
